God of Iwa
by Oathbreaker3000
Summary: Naruto was forced to watch his sister be broken and then had to leave Konoha. He eventually finds himself in Iwa vowing to become strong and get his sister back. Strong and possibly godly later on pairings have been decided. Warning there will be mention of rape in the start. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

A nine year old boy was walking through a large forest absentmindedly. The boy was wearing a shredded pair of shorts and nothing else as his body was filled with scars. He had blond hair that seemed to spike out to fight gravity. He had three birthmarks resembling whiskers on each cheek. But the most noticeable feature was his blue eyes that usually full of mischief and life were now dead and broken. Though he had every right to be depressed as three days ago he went through the worst experience in his life.

**_Flashback_**

Three days prior Naruto was sitting in a broken down apartment with his twin sister Emiko laying on the bed Naruto was sitting on. The girl had straight red hair and blue eyes she also had whisker birthmarks on her cheeks. Naruto was reading a book with nursery rhymes inside that he managed to collect from the Hokage. When Naruto saw she was asleep he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders whispering goodnight as he sat a chair next to the bed and prepared to sit and wait for the mob to come as it was October tenth. He heard the footsteps moving down the hall and went to put the little piece of paper on his sister's forehead the Hokage gave him. Only for his hand to be stopped by a larger one belonging to a jounin with a mask covering his lower face and his headband covering his eye and gravity defying silver hair.

"Not this time demon you're not hiding her again. This time you get to watch as we take away the thing you love most." With that he threw Naruto back into the waiting hands of another jounin Only for him to do a hand sign and have the wooden boards jump up and wrap around the boy's arms, legs, and mouth muffling Naruto. Then the silver haired man grabbed his sister forcing her awake while he tore her pajamas off. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and anguish as he struggled harder knowing what came next as the two jounin lowered their pants. They used the same wood jutsu to force the girl to be fastened to the wall in front of Naruto. A couple chunin entered the room saying the seals were in place and no one will bother them for a few days. And for two days straight they proceeded to rape Emiko and beat, cut and stab Naruto. Finally the silver haired man stopped the abuse and looked over to Naruto and pried the bar over his mouth away. Now live with the fact you were to weak to stop this from happening to stop us from ruining your precious sister." Naruto looked over to her sister who was just looking at him blankly as if he wasn't there then she said something that broke Naruto's heart.

"Give me dick?" He knew that she was gone, and in her place was a broken girl forced into nothing more than a sex slave from the repeated rapes. He felt nothing but rage though he knew he was powerless and weak. The chunin grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the village gates and threw him to the ground.

"Alright demon leave and don't come back otherwise we'll force you to watch her be raped again." With those words they threw some kunai at him forcing him to leave into the dense forest of Fire country.

_**Flashback end**_

He had been walking for an entire day without rest was currently walking past the border into Earth country. Suddenly a few kunai landed at his feet but he just kept walking not daring to stop until he was forced onto his back by a man with straight blond hair and a bang in front of his left eye and a high pony tail. He was wearing an Iwa jounin uniform and had mouths on his hands his name was Deidara a jounin of Iwa and was on a border patrol when he came across Naruto. "Hey kid I wont ask again who are you and where are you going?" Naruto turned his dead eyes to look into the jounin's eyes making him frown as those eyes shouldn't belong to a kid his age. Then he spoke in a chilling monotone that sent shivers down Deidara's spine.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't know where I'm going, but no matter the destination I will get the power to save my sister." The boy's dead eye's burned with a dark fire that made the man feel sorry for anyone in his way.

"What happened to your sister un?"

"Konoha." Was Naruto's monotone reply which seemed to be enough info for Deidara.

"Well kid you went in the right direction as my village Iwa hates Konoha. Why don't you come with me I'm sure Tsuchikage-sama would love to hear your story un." Naruto nodded allowing the man to grab his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of dirt. An hour later the two blonds arrived at the base of a mountain with a cave in the front. Deidara lead Naruto inside and walked for a few minutes before they saw a light ahead and with that light came wall and a stone gate with two chunin at the entrance. They saw Deidara walking up to the gate and one waved lazily to him before speaking up.

"Deidara-sempai you're back early, am I to assume the boy is the reason."

"Hai the gaki was simply walking ignoring everything until I managed to stop him. He seems to have a grudge on Konoha not to mention the reserves I felt in the kid." The second guard went through a few hand signs and touched the gate making it swing inward. The chunin waved the blond duo through and closed the gate behind them. After a few minutes the two walked out of an exit to the cave only to come across a huge valley below them filled with stone towers that seemed to be hollowed out for use as buildings if the windows, bridges, and the people going in and out of them said anything. Near the center the larges tower had a large symbol for earth making Naruto come to the conclusion that was the Tsuchikage tower. Deidara once more put a hand on the boy's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of dirt and reappeared inside said tower. They walked over to a desk where a woman sat going through files and paperwork. Deidara cleared his throat getting the woman's attention. "Jounin Deidara requesting to speak with the old fart or did he finally get hit with a heart attack?." Naruto sweat dropped at the jolly tune the man used while asking if his leader died yet.

"Head inside Deidara-san I think he's about ready to blow with the paperwork." The jounin nodded and headed inside the office revealing a short old man grumbling about backs and paperwork. Deidara once more cleared his throat getting the elder's attention from his grumbling.

"Deidara you're a few hours early from your patrol, report."

"Well nothing was really happening until I saw this kid here walking in a daze. I called out to him to get his attention to ask him what he was doing, but I got no response. I threw some kunai in front of him to get his attention but he kept going until I forced him on his back then asked his name and reason for traveling. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and his reason is to find power and rescue his sister... from Konoha." The old man gripped the desk cracking the wood slightly at the mention of Konoha.

"Did you ask what they did to his sister?"

"No sir he didn't seem like he wanted to."

"Where is he now." Naruto coughed making the old man lean as far as he could and finally saw the boy. "Boy get over here so I can see you properly." Naruto did as he asked and before he knew it he was slammed against a wall with a kunai at his neck. "Deidara you brought a fucking clone of Namikaze into my office! Boy, who are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan along with my sister."

"Old man if he's Namikaze's child then he doesn't know of it. Probably some foolish attempt to protect the boy. Or nobody knew of it and he was deemed an orphan." Naruto's eyes were strangely apathetic as though there was no kunai at his neck.

"If you're wondering if I'm some spy or something would it help if I told you it was Konoha that gave me these wounds and forced me to watch them break my little sister into nothing more than a sex crazed whore! I'm going to make Konoha crumble to the ground and take my sister back and get her help." During Naruto's speech his eyes turned blood red with slitted pupils and his whiskers darkened giving him a demonic look. The Tsuchikage looked over to Deidara.

"Deidara I think you found Konoha's jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I think that bastard of a Hokage used his son to seal the thing into him." Looking back to Naruto he backed up and in as soothing of a voice he could muster he went to assure the boy. "Listen Naruto we will help you, but only if you become a loyal shinobi of Iwa. We have our own men who are much like you as they have the Yonbi and the Gobi sealed inside of them as well." He saw the confused look on Naruto's face and sighed knowing he was never told. "You were born on October tenth right?" Naruto nodded still not seeing where he was going with this. "On October tenth the Kyuubi attacked and after a time of destruction the fox was beaten and sealed away by the fourth Hokage into a newborn most likely you, and with that display of your eyes turning red pretty much confirms it. You are the holder of the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto sat down on the floor with a dazed look on his face until it went back to the apathetic look he had before. "Deidara I want you to take him to Roshi and Han to see if they would be willing to train the boy. in the control of biju chakra. Then take him to be registered into the academy, dismissed." Deidara snapped into a mock salute.

"Hai, old fucker." With that Deidara grabbed Naruto's shoulder and disappeared with a swirl of dirt to avoid the kunai that was now lodged into the wall behind him. They appeared outside a small hut by a small stream leading out of a cave nearby. "This is where Roshi lives, he is the jinchuriki of the Yonbi no Saru. He and Han both trained over in that cave to control the dangerous biju chakra. Before they were destroyed the first Tsuchikage convinced the clan head of the Uzumaki clan that filled the giant cavern inside with seals to hide the chakra and KI inside. That way they wouldn't disturb the people when the jinchuriki trained or when they changed the host. That cave is the entrance to a large cavern that can fit six of the nine biju and still have room for then to have a slug fest un!" He finished his explanation with a fist pump until Naruto calmly asked.

"There was an Uzumaki clan?"

"Well yeah the Uzumaki clan was kind of destroyed by Kumo and Kiri which kind of started the third war. Though I wouldn't be surprised if some survived, the clan always took care of their families so they probably helped some escape from their home village of uzushio in the land of eddies. They counted up to three hundred fighters that held off two armies that counted to a total of five thousand killing or permanently injuring at least two thousand in a fight that lasted a whole week. Those who weren't part of the original three hundred and got caught counted to fifty and those fifty killed or permanently injured around five hundred soldiers and a forty of those fifty were genin that acted as a last line of defense. Those Uzumaki are born fighters un." Naruto was amazed even if he didn't show it, he belonged to a powerful clan who could fight for so long against such a large army.

Then a man with red hair set in a high ponytail and a beard, he had a black strap across his face and a brown helmet looking headband. He had a red almost purple shirt and a pair of brown cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. "Deidara what do you need now, and I'm not going to test my magma against your art."

"Oh don't be like that I needed something strong to test my beautiful art against un."

"Hey who's the gaki? If the brat is here to stare at me like some fucking zombie then he can leave."

"Oh this is Uzumaki Naruto, possibly Namikaze though were not sure, but he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the old man wants you and Han to train the gaki after he goes through the academy in the use of his biju. Be sure to tell Han when he visits I've got to enroll the gaki to the academy now un."

"You should introduce the brat to Kuro-chan she's been complaining about not having any friends for a while now." Deidara smirked thinking of all the teasing he could do with those two.

"Alright brat let's go and enroll you then I'll take you to the orphan apartment complex where they stick some of the more independent boys and girls who wish to join the academy."

* * *

**Three years later  
**

It has been three years since that day he was brought in and his life here was great. The only downside was when Deidara went rouge and became a terrorist bomber an S-rank criminal. His best friend Kurotsuchi was really depressed for almost three months before he got her out of her little funk. The two vowed to get as strong as possible to save Emiko and convince Deidara to comeback to Iwa. The two managed to graduate a year early and are still genin mostly because Naruto wanted to take the exams in Konoha as if to give them the middle finger and possibly find his sister. They were now waiting for their jounin sensei and teammate to show up at their personal training grounds. Naruto was wearing an extremely dark red version of Iwa's standard flak jacket and grey long sleeved under armor he had grey cargo pants taped down at the ankles around his dark red steel toed boots.

Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of Iwa consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwa flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves and her Iwa headband on her forehead. She was currently stealing glances over to her friend and secret crush trying to steel her nerves and tell him and just as she stood up to tell him their teammate and sensei appeared in a swirl of dirt. Naruto's apathetic gaze fell onto the two arrivals the youngest was also female who opted to wear a red battle kimono that only went to her thighs and opened up to reveal her cleavage. She had standard shinobi sandals and had her red hair done in a large braid going down to her mid back and had green eyes. Naruto hated her but kept silent since her whole fighting style relied on her looks. Her name was Yugana and she was more of a fan girl with some strength.

Their sensei was none other than Roshi who had wash a harsh trainer but a good man though when Han comes to help out the training is impossible even for Naruto who never seemed to be tired. Everyone but Yugana are in the bingo book which caused a minor uproar in Konoha. Kurotsuchi is a B-rank kunoichi, Roshi had been in the bingo book for a while as a borderline S-rank shinobi, and Naruto is an A-rank shinobi. Today they were given a mission to wave country being hired by the shipping business owner Gato. Though they have a side mission of assassinating Gato when given the opportunity and possibly recruit any missing nin in Gato's pay roll. They were getting ready to travel when an Iwa ANBU appeared in the training ground with a scroll and gave it to Roshi then left once more. Looking it over he sighed running a hand over his face. "Naruto what was the description of the leader of that group?"

"Silver spiked hair a mask covering his features and a headband cover his left eye. Hatake Kakashi the copy cat ninja and elite jounin of Konoha." Naruto's apathetic face turned into a grimace of anger. Roshi sighed muttering under his breath about fate being a bitch.

"Well it seems the bridge builder Tazuna scurried off to Konoha for protection from Gato only he listed it as a C-rank mission meaning a genin team. Team seven consisting Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and a boy named Sai. The team is taught by one Hatake Kakashi, surprising considering his past actions involving... children." Naruto's eyes tinted red while Kurotsuchi gripped her hands into fists. Yugana was confused about the hate Naruto was showing as he usually never showed many emotions. Kurotsuchi decided to calm Naruto by putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear.

"Look at it this way Naruto, if 'it' never happened you never would have come to Iwa and you could have become a Konoha shinobi. Then in the future we could have had to fight to the death, but no you are here and are welcome. We will save your sister, and we will nurse her back to health." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his thanks to Kurotsuchi as she backed up and mentally frowned at the lack of contact from her but shook that off. He promised himself that his sister was first priority and when she was back then he would smile and enjoy himself. Though Kurotsuchi had a point, as terrible 'it' was he never would have gone to Iwa and could possibly been held back by Konoha making him weak, and could end up dieing at Kurotsuchi's hand. Yugana simply huffed mentally complaining about pink eyed sluts trying to take 'her' man from her.

"Naruto remember to not engage with Konoha as it would draw too much attention. Though if you have a chance to take the Uchiha or Hatake down do it. The other two are no one of importance. Meet me at exit twelve in one hour and bring mission related equipment, and if you see a missing nin give them one of the scrolls you were given. Those scrolls hold offers of asylum in Iwa and offers either work as shinobi or a home if they provide service such as information on other villages or jutsu of use."

"Hai sensei!" Was the unanimous reply of the team and an hour later saw the team exiting a cave in one of the mountains surrounding Iwa. The four Iwa shinobi were hopping of of the many stone pillars that dotted to more relative flat lands of Earth country much like the forests of Fire country. They traveled in silence though Naruto's head was less than empty.

**"Well brat it seems you're going to meet the bastard rapist. I just hope that you'll let me have some fun with him."**

'Oh believe me Kurama I would love to watch him suffer at your hands, but I'm not going to give his punishment until I know that my sister is safe.'

**"You know I could probably open a connection to my other half. As you know that disgusting little fucker Namikaze split me into half sealing the spiritual half into you and the physical half into your sister. My physical half is more than likely weak due to it being exhausted, but I should be able to connect to it and tell you her condition."**

"You never thought to tell me this before you asshole!" Naruto was pissed, so much that he spoke the words out loud making Roshi sigh as he knew the fox was being informative on a subject much later than necessary. Roshi contemplated asking what the fox said though decided to ask after the mission. Kurotsuchi on the other hand didn't seem to like being out of the loop.

"What the hell did the asshole say this time?" Naruto stumbled and only realized that he spoke aloud and his team heard.

"He told me that he could connect to the other half that is sealed into her and tell me her condition."

**"Brat I can't get a good connection, we need to be closer to her in order to speak with the physical half properly." **Naruto sighed and remained silent as he knew the chunin exams were in Konoha this time around so he would find out then. The rest of the trip was in silence as they finally arrived at a large mansion in Wave country. The shinobi entered through the gate following some man in a suit to Gato's office in order to speak of their mission.

* * *

**Three hours later****  
**

The Iwa shinobi found themselves in a large tree fort in one of the forests around Wave where Gato said he has hired shinobi stay until they complete their missions. The genin walked in while Roshi had wandered off to a stream to meditate by and calm his nerves. Kurotsuchi and Yugana went to go find a room while Naruto wandered around the base until he heard a loud cough. He went to a door the sound came from and knocked politely. He heard an effeminate voice allowing him entry. which he quickly did closing the door behind him and saw three Kiri missing nin and one other most likely a survivor of the bloodline purges. He recognized the nin from the bingo book immediately and nodded to the demon brothers who silently fingered their kunai pouches. Naruto looked to the bed to see an injured Momochi Zabuza laying in a bed with a girlish looking boy sitting next to the man.

"Well isn't this a welcome surprise Uzumaki Naruto A-rank shinobi of Iwa currently genin. I don't suppose you were hired to kill me and save Gato money?"

"No Momochi Zabuza demon of the bloody mist A-rank _missing nin_ of Kiri. I'm here on multiple missions with my teammates. You see we of Iwa know Gato's reputation and accepted his mission request only we have other plans."

"Oh and what plans would they be, and why tell us?" This time it was the boy who spoke who was now standing in front of Zabuza defensively.

"Calm down one of my missions involve offering asylum in Iwa to any missing nin, and here is a scroll with the information." Naruto tossed a scroll to the shinobi and turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and if you see Hatake Kakashi... Tell him a certain demon wants his sister back." With his piece said he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Zabuza-sama what should we do?" The demon brothers stood up and looked over to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sempai after this mission we are going to Iwa... We're tired of running, but it was an honor to fight by your side." The two bowed their heads and sat back down.

"Haku do you want to go to Iwa?"

"I will go where ever you go Zabuza-sama." Zabuza inwardly cringed as he knew he turned his son figure into this. He sighed wishing he could regain his previous attitude towards Haku but knew it was hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right people listen up I know rape is bad but this is fan-fiction and to be honest I put it there because it is my worst nightmare as an older brother. Also to that ass hole guest who said he would get me kicked I didn't go against any rules all I did was say they raped her nothing else so FUCK OFF!**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

Naruto grit his teeth as he watched Hatake fight Zabuza wanting nothing more than to go down there and destroy that... thing himself. He and his team were in positions around the bridge waiting for Gato to make his appearance so they could kill him. After ten minutes Gato made an entrance with an army of two hundred thugs, throwing a few insults towards Zabuza which led to Zabuza smirking then collapsing into water making Kakashi panic. Then he reappear behind Gato fully fresh and ready to fight as Kakashi was only fighting a reinforced water clone the entire time. Quickly using Kubikiribocho to bisect Gato he left in a mist body flicker to regroup with Roshi. Naruto jumped into the scene as he was supposed to take out as many of Gato's thugs as possible in wave. He landed in a kneeling position with his head bowed secretly doing hand signs close to his chest.

"Heh it's only another brat, he isn't a threat. Let's just kill these ninja then take what we want from the town." The mercenaries were all laughing until Naruto lifted his head and slammed his hands onto the floor screaming.

"Earth style: stone spears!" Over half of the mercenaries were impaled on large spike that were formed from the bridge. Naruto went through some more hand signs calling out his next jutsu. "Earth style: stone temple!" The rest of the mercenaries were surrounded by the stones from the bridge forming an old looking building. Naruto called another jutsu. "Earth style: collapse of the ancient temple!" The temple then seemed to shrink while the thugs cried in pain as they were crushed to death in the temple. Naruto placed his hands on the ground once more and the stones seemed to come alive and placed themselves back into their original position then turned to the Konoha team. While Kakashi was dumbfounded as he took out an army of two-hundred in under a minute, and he then noticed another thing, his sharingan had copied nothing making him narrow his eyes. He saw the headband of Iwa on Naruto's left bicep he wasn't sure of what would happen.

"Iwa shinobi, I will ask you your business now as to take away any unnecessary conflict." Naruto inwardly scoffed as he knew the first sign of trouble Hatake would dump his students and leave.

"Nothing of your concern _Hatake_! I'm surprised Konoha allowed you to command a team after your last one. Didn't leave the Uchiha behind after taking his eye, then you killed the kunoichi too, didn't you?"

"Naruto enough! No matter how much you may hate this man you must remain calm!"

"Yes Roshi-sensei." Naruto turned his head slightly to the left to see Roshi standing behind the Konoha team. Kakashi was on guard as he recognized Roshi from his description from the war. Not to mention that the name Naruto was faintly familiar but he just couldn't place it until someone else did.

"Naruto-baka what the hell are you doing with Iwa?

"Sakura you know Naruto?"

"Yes, he went to the academy for a year but he didn't return after the Kyuubi festival break."

"Oh Kakashi I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me. I mean we did spend two days in my apartment, though we had four others with us didn't we?"

"Hn, how did a dobe like you get such jutsu while an Uchiha a true elite like me doesn't. I demand you give me your jutsu now or I will be forced to put you in your place."

"Hey you can't talk to Naruto-kun like that!" Yelled a new voice revealing Yugana behind Naruto. "If you're so mighty then why aren't you in the bingo book like Naruto-kun?" Kurotsuchi body flickered behind Naruto as well.

"You know if all Uchiha are like this then I don't blame Hatake for leaving his teammate."

"No, Obito was a good person who was humble and kind. He sacrificed himself to save my life and he also gave me his eye as I had lost my own." Seeing Kakashi getting worked up made Naruto grin viciously to himself. Though that was wiped off his face by the gleam in Kakashi's eye. "While I do have many short comings none come as close as they do for yours do they?" Naruto's eyes widened while Roshi's own eyes were narrowed as he knew that this would be a low blow.

"Hatake I'm certain you wouldn't want your own genin to learn of your past dealings with children." Roshi spoke with a smirk on his features. Kakashi bristled at his tone but didn't act.

"I'll ask once more, Iwa shinobi what are you here for?" Kurotsuchi decided to answer.

"We're here to eliminate the threat Gato and take down as many of his non legit lackeys as we can." She leaned on Naruto's shoulder who's only reaction was a twitch of his lips. Kakashi seemed to accept that as he signaled his team to follow him, as they left Naruto felt like adding a last word.

"Just remember, I will hunt you down and put you down like the dog you are. Then I'll go after the other three and when they are dead nothing will stop me from taking 'her' back." Kakashi's only reaction was his hand twitching towards his kunai pouch. Naruto smirked as the Konoha team walked off until Kurotsuchi bopped him in the face when they were out of earshot.

"You idiot if you're going to get her out quietly then you don't tell them your intentions. Seriously sometimes you're just to thick headed for your own good." Yugana decided to add her two cents.

"Hey Naruto-kun could have ended up like a super emo obsessed with only revenge that he forgets why and go's to as S-class criminal for training." In the distance Sasuke sneezed though the Iwa team knew it happened because of a loud screech of 'Sasuke-kun your sick!'sounded loud enough for them to hear. Zabuza body flickered over to them and chuckled quietly to himself though Naruto heard it.

"Who knows, I'm close to S-class for trying to kill the Mizukage. Maybe I could convince Naruto here to join me so he can get his revenge and help me with my own?" All Zabuza got for his joke was a fist in his face and two yells of 'hell no' to go with it. Zabuza only muttered under his breath about crazy women and their obsessive tendencies until Roshi walked over to Naruto.

"Are you going to release your jutsu yet Naruto or are you just going to let it suck up your chakra?" Naruto sighed and made a hand sign making the sound of a lot of moving stone under the bridge for a few minutes until all went silent only broken by Zabuza's whistle.

"Damn, brat were you controlling the stone from under the bridge?"

"Not just from under the bridge but the entire bridge, I had some from underneath ready for a jutsu if he attacked."

"The whole bridge, I thought earth jutsu only controlled stone and dirt and stuff like that."

"Well normally yes, but I have trained my earth affinity to the point I can make the dirt from the road turn to steel with my chakra alone with no jutsu. So in turn I can control basically all metal. The old man Tsuchikage said that my abilities match the description of the first Tsuchikage's bloodline, but unfortunately were are unable to test that as in order to make sure our kage remains at rest after death their bodies are turned to dust." Zabuza nodded as the first Mizukage had his body turned into water completely. The second Mizukage didn't turn that into a tradition though as he only had himself buried. "Though the second Tsuchikage didn't get completely turned to dust as his ability to split himself was rather complete. Not even he would know where the clone went before he died."Roshi sighed as they walked off to check up on the demon brothers while Haku joined the group. They found the demon brothers brutalizing upon a poor thug who earlier that week tried to take their money, poor broke bastard.

"Gozu, Meizu what the fuck are you doing holding a bucket and a match?" Meizu decided to answer checking the rope that held the thug to a tree.

"Well remember that friend we had in the torture room?" Zabuza nodded. "Well we learned a few techniques, this is one of them. Inside this bucket is a rat, and normally it would do nothing. Though when you apply heat much like this match is doing the rat will try to gnaw and claw it's way out. the screaming should begin... now." Just as he said the very large bandit started screaming in the highest pitch he had which would put Sakura to shame. After a half an hour of watching the man scream was surprisingly conscious still though he was dying definitely. His tired eyes suddenly shot open as though he was filled with adrenalin screaming even higher in pitch making everyone cover their ears. Then a wet pop was heard then a tearing noise then a rat cam out of the man's pant leg covered in blood and shit. Everyone winced as they realized the rat climbed out of the thugs asshole. Who had just died surprisingly from a heart attack though no one knew. "That is what he gets for trying to steal from us, dumb ass mother fucker." Zabuza shook his head at their seemingly bloodthirsty attitude.

"Alright let's get going, I'm certain gramps will like for our report on the mission." Naruto nodded in agreement to Kurotsuchi. The eight shinobi headed towards Iwa to complete the mission and possibly give a new home to some missing nin. On the way there was little problems only some bandits who thought they could threaten shinobi and get away with it. After the day of travel the managed to get to the village and made a beeline to the Tsuchikage tower as they entered a smirk was evident on the old kage's face. Roshi stepped forward to give his report.

"Mission accomplished Tsuchikage-sama, as you can see we have brought Momochi Zabuza, Gozu, Meizu, and Zabuza's apprentice Haku. Gato is currently headless and his army of thugs in Wave was eradicated though we almost caused a war when Naruto saw Hatake Kakashi." The old midget hummed under his breath the walked over to a safe and pulled out four headbands and placed them on the desk.

"If you wish to remain a shinobi then take a headband, other wise don't take one." All four took a headband and put them on replacing their old ones. "Now you must understand that since you were missing nin you will have ANBU watching you for the first month here. I will also ask you to document at least five jutsu that can be used for Iwa and you're willing to give up. I will also ask you Zabuza to take on a genin team and teach them your style or at least an apprentice. Though they have to be fresh out of the academy otherwise we would have some problems with some of the inner workings of the village. Feel free to choose at your discretion." Zabuza nodded in agreement as he thought of the test he would give to his possible apprentice. "Also you will still be able to help train Haku as well." Haku let an almost unnoticeable smile slip on his face. Zabuza grunted as the old man dismissed the new and old shinobi of Konoha except for Naruto, who was given a signal to remain. Kurotsuchi being the curious girl that she is decided to see what the two were going to talk about.

"So what do you need old man?"

"It would seem we have an excellent opportunity during the chunin exams in Konoha that are coming up."

"Oh really, the exams on their own would be a good chance. Unless another village joined with some sort of villain and attacked the place giving us an amazing distraction to collect my sister."

"Um, actually that is what happened." Kurotsuchi cold feel Naruto's sweat drop from her hiding spot. "Our spies have learned that Suna is being manipulated by the S-class missing nin Orochimaru. Apparently he killed the Kazekage and has himself and others posing as him to get Suna to go with his plans." Naruto sighed then bowed his head in silence. The Tsuchikage was silent and watched on to his genin to see what he would do.

"Tsuchikage-sama I think we should expose Orochimaru to Suna and possibly work out a treaty with them. We have shaky treaties with Kumo and Kiri broke the treaty with us and isolated themselves. We need this treaty more than I need my sister. I can still collect my sister out, maybe we could even get Suna into the plan since they are technically allies with Konoha." The old man smiled sadly as he knew that it was hard for Naruto to give up such a chance. Well I guess you're right we do need a stable treaty and Wind country is right on the south border with our ally of Bird county who is also allied with Wind country. Though as you say they can help us with our plan. Not to mention we can probably get their Daimyo yo stop sending missions to Konoha by stating the crimes of Konoha." Naruto sighed and agreed. "Now onto different matters I was wondering what your relationship with my grand daughter is?" Kurotsuchi blushed slightly at the insinuation.

"I don't think I could pursue a relationship without a clear conscious knowing of my sister."

"Naruto, now I know I don't have the right to do so but I'm going to abuse my power now. You are ordered to pursue a relation with the girl you care for most or you can say good bye to the chunin exams."

"But I"

"Are you defying orders?"

"No sir."

"Dismissed." Kurotsuchi scurried away before Naruto walked out. She needed to think and see what happens next.

* * *

**The next day**

Kurotsuchi was walking in a daze she didn't know what to do. She liked Naruto even when they first met she thought he was kind of cute, but she didn't know if he liked her at all and needed help. Then a thought hit her, Yugana's specialty is seduction so maybe she could get help in getting Naruto to notice her. She struck off and found her sitting in a small garden tending to some herbs that were supposed to lower inhibitions slightly but keep the target oblivious to the affects. She walked up to Yugana and tapped her shoulder lightly making the girl jump slightly.

"Oh it's you Kurotsuchi, so what do ya need?" Kurotsuchi fidgeted slightly as she knew that Yugana had a slight fan girl syndrome, while it was mostly beaten out of her she is a four-teen year old girl. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly.

"Ineedyourhelpgettingnarutosattention." Yugana blinked then picked at the jumbled mess of Kurotsuchi's words, and using her skills in information she quickly figured it out.

"So you want to get Naruto to notice you more?" A nod. "And you came to me for help." A nod again, Yugana smiled greatly. "You know what this means? Shopping time!" Kurotsuchi felt as though she would regret her decision for quite some time.

Two hours later and Kurotsuchi was walking through the market spire and was carrying so many bags that she couldn't see where she was going and got lost. Quickly putting the bags down and sealing them away she went to find Yugana again. When she found her she saw her talking with Naruto so she hid behind a thick column that was supporting the third floor of the tower. She watched as Naruto spoke seemingly to be nervous and watched as Yugana froze then started jumping up and down squealing yes over and over again. Kurotsuchi put two and two together and ran to her house. If she were a bit closer she would have heard Naruto's request for Yugana's help to set up a date for Kurotsuchi. The two walked off to find a good place to talk as Kurotsuchi ran away from her hiding spot.

* * *

**Next day again**

Naruto was standing outside Kurotsuchi's apartment waiting for her to answer. When it had been a good ten minutes he knew something was wrong as it was two in the afternoon and she was usually reading a scroll on jutsu or tactics so she should have answered by then. With one final call of warning he broke the lock and rushed in and found nothing out of the ordinary. He looked through the place until he got to the bedroom where he heard faint breathing from inside. He slowly opened the door just in case she was just sleeping.

"Kuro-chan are you up?" He looked inside and what he saw was shocking to say the least. Kurotsuchi was laying in her bed with ten bottles of sake laying on the bed while she looked like a mess. Her face was red and had tear stains on her cheeks indicating she had been crying while her clothes were all askew and messed up. Her room was a mess in contrast to the neat and tidy clean she usually had it as furniture was knocked over and pictures of their team were smashed and knocked over as well. The thing that made him worried was the small empty pill bottle on her table. He picked it up and read the label and pocketed it and went over to Kurotsuchi and on closer inspection saw that she had blood dripping from her lips and some foam too. He checked her pulse and it was dangerously slow and faint he picked her up and rushed to the hospital flaring his chakra as much as he could in a special code that all shinobi know. The code that signaled the hospital to prepare for an emergency that was coming. He burst through the doors and called to the nurses who had a stretcher ready.

"What do you know of her current situation?" was the first thing a nurse said. Naruto pulled the bottle out of his pouch.

"I found her at home, she had ten empty sake bottles and this bottle was empty on her table." The nurse took it and her eyes widened and turned to the doctor and whispered into his ear. The doctor told her to go fetch the Tsuchikage and the groups dispersed leaving Naruto alone in the lobby. He sighed and sat down and waited for the old man to show up and thought on why would she do something like this. Did he say something stupid that upset her, did Yugana do something? He didn't get to ponder long since the old man and Yugana walked into the lobby and found him on a bench. Yugana ran up to Naruto to ask about what happened

"Naruto, how is she?"

"I don't know."

"Why would she do something like this to herself?"

"A very good question Yugana." She jumped at the sound of the Tsuchikage's voice and blushed in embarrassment for ignoring the elderly presence. Then she gasped as she seemed to think of something important. "I think I know why though it is just an assumption. I think that after we were done shopping she came to go find me and saw us talking but probably didn't hear us and thought you were asking me out and she got all depressed and made a rash decision." Naruto sighed and nodded as that was the most likely explanation as he saw the signs of her crush on him. The old man sighed as he though of his grand daughter's suicidal actions and her apparent drinking problem. The three all gave a worried sigh for their friend/teammate/grand-daughter/possible-girlfriend. A doctor walked in the lobby and headed straight for them showing that he was here about Kurotsuchi's situation.

"Tsuchikage-sama I am happy to report that she will live and heal fine, what she needs is support from her loved ones. Now the drug she had taken was severely over dosed on and she will have to remain here for at least a month so we can keep track of her progress. She is currently sleeping but you may go see her. Just make sure to not touch anything inside there." The three nodded and walked inside and saw that she was sleeping peacefully in the bed. They stayed there for awhile before the Tsuchikage left grumbling about paperwork and demons. Yugana left since she needed to spread the word to her friends and left Naruto on his own with her. After ten minutes Naruto lifted his head and looked at her face and wondered about what was happening in her mind. He moved a little closer and whispered into her ear a few words quietly and kissed her on her cheek and left the room, never knowing that she had woken up after Yugana left.

For the next month Kurotsuchi made an amazing recovery and was finally released from the hospital. Which had made Naruto ecstatic and he had run from one side of the village to the hospital whooping and cheering gleefully. Once he got there he headed straight to Kurotsuchi's room as the nurses and doctors all knew that Naruto would obey hospital rules. He got to her room and opened the door and stepped in only to blast out with a massive nose bleed as he got a view of her while she was changing and was bending over to put on her underwear. A few minutes later she walked out and looked down on the bloody heap that was Naruto and smirked, she walked off swaying her hips a little and a passing doctor who saw smirked as he thought that she gave him a show on purpose. Naruto was up instantly after she walked off and grinned slightly as unlike the doctor realized that she was just proud she could cause that without even trying. Doesn't mean she won't beat the shit out of him later, his grin dropped as he slightly paled.

While she was in the hospital he visited her and the discussed what had happened and both had talked on their next move. Naruto and Kurotsuchi decided to just talk and an occasional make out session never hurt anyone. Now they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend though only some of the hospital staff, Yugana, Roshi, and the old man knew. They agreed they wouldn't go past any slight groping until they became either chunin or sixteen. Though they did have a shot at chunin as they were going to the exams at Konoha in a week. Naruto had been studying the first Tsuchikage and his jutsu and he was allowed to learn three of his jutsu. He had already learned them over the month and was getting even more proficient in the metal release techniques. He had even created a jutsu in secret and was planning to reveal it during the exams.

Naruto ran out of the hospital after Kurotsuchi. "Yo Kuro-chan, you do know it's rude to leave your teammate on the floor bleeding."

"Well it's rude to walk into a room without knocking." Naruto sweat dropped at her.

"Really that is all you've got to say when you're trying to egg me on with your amazing body. While it's very much appreciated it's also very difficult to hold back." She only looked over and smirked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in a fake tone of despair.

"Oh no, my boyfriend doesn't like my body." Naruto only deadpanned.

"I just said your body is amazing." She immediately perked up and smirked at his exasperated look. They walked with Kurotsuchi holding onto Naruto's arm to Roshi and Han's shack. This way Naruto could train while Kurotsuchi could visit with Han as he didn't like going into the village because he rather stuck out of the crowd. He has red armor with a mask and hat and a steam machine on his back. Han himself was actually meditating out by the stream while Roshi was sipping tea on the porch. Kurotsuchi waved to Roshi and headed over to Han to catch up with him while Naruto went to speak with Roshi about the exams. After an hour later Naruto walked off into the cavern and sealed the entrance making Kurotsuchi blink so she called to Roshi for an explanation.

"Hey sensei what is Naruto doing in the cavern?" Roshi gave a smirk and walked down from the porch.

"I honestly don't know what he's doing, Every night since you were hospitalized he had come and sealed himself inside and everyday the place is filled with rubble and bits of metal all over the place. He always left without a word but he always seemed tired." Kurotsuchi looked over to the cavern and decided to go use the emergency entrance. She headed over to the right side of the entrance and used chakra to climb the side of the wall and walked until she had found a small opening that led to a tunnel. She walked through and finally found the exit and saw something amazingly frustrating and good at the same time.

Naruto was using the hot spring inside the cavern and relaxing. Kurotsuchi was upset she didn't find out what he was doing but she might as well join him. She disrobed herself and snuck up behind him and slid between him and the back of the hot spring. When she did he tensed slightly as he didn't know she was there until he relaxed and span around to give Kurotsuchi a kiss, one of which she returned.

"Well I heard someone enter the emergency tunnel I wondered who it was so I hopped in here. If you were wondering what I'm doing you can just wait until the exams. We are leaving tomorrow." Kurotsuchi sighed as she wanted to know but she will wait. They staid in the spring with Kurotsuchi teasing Naruto the entire time until Naruto smirked and said it was time to go. He then stood up and his 'little friend' bopped her in the face as he turned and left. Kurotsuchi was dazed as she didn't expect him to do something like that. Also he was big, she smirked and kept that info to herself as she didn't want anyone to get any ideas. She quickly got dressed and went after Naruto and noticing the chunks of metal all over the field. (think of Urahara's training fields from Bleach) She sped up and caught Naruto waiting at the entrance then the linked hands and left to go home and be ready for the next day.


	3. Up for adoption

I'm sorry to say I can't continue this story as I have lost the want to write this one. If anyone wants to take it up and tweak it a bit PM men and I'll send you the basic idea that I had for this story. For those who enjoyed the story I'm sorry for the inconvenience and to those who are reading this just to flame it for the whole rape thing then you haven't read very many rape fics have you. To those who have read my other story _**Naruto: Blade of**_ **_Jashin_** I will be continuing the story as I can't seem to stop thinking on this one and can't concentrate on this story.


End file.
